


I'll always protect you

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: The adventures of Sam P. Unger-Bridges [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: I might make a series out of this, Like, Not Canon Compliant, Very short ficlet, after i finished watching a death stranding playthrough, and i make the fanfic, at all, because they make my heart hurt, cliff is a good dad and you can pry that out of my cold dead hands, cliff is weak for his adorable little son, good parenting, i dont have the phobia so please let me know if this is like...offensive to people that do, i see the canon, ive wanted to do this for a while i finally just got around to doing it, kid! Sam, like short little ficlets with these guys, mads mikkelsen destroying toxic masculinity and bad parenting one death stranding kid fic at a time, sam still has aphenphosmphobia, they deserve this!!!!, this is short but it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Sam has a nightmare and Cliff is a good dad and helps him.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger
Series: The adventures of Sam P. Unger-Bridges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	I'll always protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, look another fandom I got sucked into! I've wanted to do this for a while ever since I finished watching a playthrough of the game. I cried when I watched the last episode cause the father-son angst made my heart hurty ): so this is how I remedy it. Please enjoy!! <3 <3

He was dreaming of _Her_ when he was awoken, eyes cracking open in the dark room before he looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, it reading 3:15 AM with bright red numbers easy to see at night. He rubbed his face with a hand before dazedly glancing around the room to see what had woken him up before his gaze landed on his son, standing in the doorway, tiny hands clutching the blanket his mother had made when they found out she was pregnant, the thing pooling around the small child. His eyes widened and his mind was jostled as he realized that his son was crying, confusion quickly turning into concern as he kicked the blankets off himself and stood up, hurrying over to his son and taking a knee before him, his tired body protesting the quick movement but he ignored it.

“Sam? What’s wrong, my boy?” His voice was thick and gruff with sleep but still understandable to his 4-year-old son.

“Had a bad dream again. D-Dreamt that I got hurt in the tummy. Right here.” Sam sniffled and pointed at this belly button before clutching and pulling his blanket closer around himself.

“Oh Sam… You’re alright now, I promise. The bad dreams can’t get you here. Come here, buddy.” He held his hands out towards the child and smiled tiredly when his son stepped forward, wrapping the blanket around Sam completely so he could pick him up, not wanting his son to feel uncomfortable with the skin to skin contact before he picked up his burritoed baby and hugged him close. Rocking him gently in his arms, while whispering soothing words to his son to try and make him feel better, he walked back to his bed and carefully laid back down in it before pulling the blankets over his son and him before turning the side lamp on so Sam would be able to see him. He smiled when Sam looked up at him from under his blanket swaddling, eyes still red and teary but not sobbing anymore, before bringing a hand up and wiping away the tears and kissing his son’s forehead.

“You can sleep in Daddy’s bed tonight, how does that sound, Squirt?” He raised an eyebrow and grinned when Sam smiled and nodded his head, his heart doing a loop-de-loop when Sams tiny hands managed to get out of the blanket and clutch onto his Father’s shirt with a death grip, definitely wrinkling it but all he could do was try not to cry as his son relaxed on his chest.

“G’night Daddy, sleep tight,” Sam mumbled, eyelids starting to close.

“Won’t let the bedbugs bite.” He whispered back to his son before lowering himself slowly onto the pillows, trying not to disturb the sleeping child on his chest before finally getting comfortable, kissing the top of Sam’s head and trying to get back to sleep, eventually falling under while soft snores emanated from his chest.


End file.
